Rosie
Rosie *'Class': SR USA Class *'Builder': Vulcan Iron Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0T Rosie is a tank engine who idolises Thomas. Bio Rosie and the other 382 engines of her class were made in Iowa and Pennsylvania in 1942 and shipped to Britain in 1942. After the D-Day landings the engines were sent to mainland Europe to assist with the war effort. Sometime after 1945, Rosie made her way to Sodor. Rosie began idolising Thomas to the point of hero-worship and imitation. Though this is said to be the most sincere form of flattery, it only served to irritate Thomas whilst he was trying to deliver a special birthday post train to Alice at Hill Farm. After Thomas had an accident in the course of delivering this train, she helped him and he started to respect her. Rosie later helped Thomas shunt trucks until Hector frightened her away. Rosie was later charged with acting as back-engine to Emily with the funfair special. Wanting to take the train herself, and thinking she was doing Emily a favour, Rosie succeeded only in creating confusion and delay on a grand scale, but eventually set things right. Basis Rosie is based on a SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Ironically, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway where they were used as dockyard shunters, replacing the ex-LB&SCR E2s, Thomas' brothers. Livery Rosie is painted lavender with grey tank panels, gold boiler bands and red detailing on her wheels and metalwork. Appearances Rosie appeared in: * Season 10 - Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Season 11 - Hector the Horrid, Thomas Sets Sail, and Thomas and the Runaway Car * Season 12 - Rosie's Funfair Special * Season 13 - Toby's New Whistle (cameo), Steamy Sodor (cameo), Splish, Splash, Splosh!, and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) Specials: * The Great Discovery (cameo) * Hero of the Rails (cameo) Merchandising * Learning Curve Wooden * TOMY/TrackMaster * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and "lights and sounds") * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK) (Season 13 - Present) * Jules de Jongh (US) (Season 13 - Present) * Hisayo Mochizuki (Japan) Trivia * Rosie's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Rosie has both her whistle and connecting rods in different positions compared to her prototype: ** Rosie's whistle is positioned behind her rear dome whilst her prototype has its whistles positioned on the right side of the middle dome. ** Rosie's connecting rods are attached to her middle driving wheels whereas her prototype has its connecting rods attached to the rear driving wheels. * In Red for Rosie one image has her with a tender. Gallery Rosie1.jpg|Rosie in her introductory episode. Image:Rosie.png|Rosie with Thomas Image:HectortheHorrid11.PNG|Rosie scared Image:HectortheHorrid5.PNG|Thomas and Rosie Image:ThomasandtheRunawayCar5.png Image:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial2.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial18.jpg File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial6.jpg|Rosie in Season 12 File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial17.jpg|Rosie and The Fat Controller File:Splish,Splash,Splosh!4.jpg|Rosie in Splish, Splash, Splosh! Image:Splish,Splash,Splosh!46.png|Rosie under the Bridge File:HiroHelpsOut2.png|Rosie in Season 13 File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie at Drayton Manor Image:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's model at Drayton Manor Image:Rosiewooden.jpg|Rosie's Learning Curve Wooden model Image:RosieMusicalCaboosewooden2.jpg|Rosie's wooden model with the musical caboose Image:RosieTrackmaster.jpg|Trackmaster Rosie Image:Rosie'sprototype.jpg|Rosie's prototype Image:RedforRosie.jpg|Rosie with a tender and Spencer Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0